memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:User projects/Unnamed redirect project
Over time, MA has built up a large number of lists of unnamed individuals. These pages are linked using anchor tags, but the "incoming links/what links here" shows only the page linking, not the target to which it links. This makes things difficult when individuals are merged (when identified as the same individual), or moved to a new location. As such, an undertaking began to individualize incoming links using redirects to point to the anchors. For this, anchor tags are added to each heading using a three digit number (leading zeroes, such as '001', '010', '122', etc). Redirects are created for these and categorized into the appropriate tree. Then all incoming links to individuals are converted to use these redirects (ie, images, episode credits, actor pages, etc). At times, entire groups can be identified with a single anchor/redirect, but smaller groups should use individual links, especially if any of those individuals had more detailed activity within an episode. Ideally, each "individual"-redirect should, at minimum, be linked to the actor, a screencap, episode of appearance, and a performers by season page. Example as seen from : * Bourbon Street Bar patron 001 (redirect page) ‎ (← links) ** David Eum ‎ (← links) ** File:Bourbon street bar patron 1.jpg ‎ (← links) ** 11001001 (episode) ‎ (← links) ** TNG Season 1 performers ‎ (← links) Individuals From various unnamed individuals subcategories: Inhabitant/personnel lists * Dabo girls (~70 lks, 16 RDs; Merge the bulk to Quark's Bar personnel) * * * People in Luther Sloan's memory * Ticonderoga personnel (this could probably go away) * Unnamed fictional characters * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel (~480 lks) ** Ten Forward personnel (~290 lks) ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel (~360 lks) ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel (needs maintenance; ~10 lks) ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel (~375 lks) * Unnamed USS Discovery personnel (a few actors with unassociated roles linked here) * Species lists * * (DIS) * * * * Unnamed humanoids (23rd century) (~2ish RDs) * Unnamed insectoids (~7 RDs) * * * Unnamed Klingons (23rd century)/Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) (a lot of unspecified DIS links here) * * * Unnamed non-humanoids ** Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century) (~9 RDs, 11 lks?) ** Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) (~17 RDs, 24 lks?) * * * Unnamed Son'a (incomplete) * (DIS) * Spacecraft From various unnamed spacecraft subcategories: Unnamed shuttles A lot of klusterphuckz here: * Unnamed cargo shuttles (somehow only has two pages linked to it, with no eplks) * Unnamed Enterprise type shuttlecraft (no eplks) * Unnamed inspection pods (somehow only has one page linked to it, with no eplks) * Unnamed Kelvin type shuttlecraft * Unnamed military shuttles * Unnamed Moore type shuttlecraft * Unnamed orbital shuttles * Unnamed SD-103 type shuttlecraft * Unnamed shuttlepods (22nd century) (somehow only has three pages linked to it, no eplks) * Unnamed Takayama type shuttlecraft * Unnamed travel pods (somehow only has three pages linked to it, no eplks) * Unnamed Type 6 shuttlecraft * Unnamed Type 7 shuttlecraft * Unnamed Type 8 shuttlecraft * Unnamed Type 15 shuttlepods * Unnamed workbees (alternate reality) (somehow only has two pages linked to it, no eplks) Unnamed starships * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships (22nd century) * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships (23rd century) * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships (24th century) * Unnamed Andorian battle cruisers * Unnamed Andorian cruisers * Unnamed Borg starships ** Unnamed Borg cubes ** Unnamed Borg spheres * Unnamed Breen warships * Unnamed Delta Quadrant starships * Unnamed Dominion starships ** Unnamed Jem'Hadar battle cruisers ** Unnamed Jem'Hadar battleships ** Unnamed Jem'Hadar fighters * Unnamed Federation starships ** Unnamed Federation attack fighters ** Unnamed Federation starships (22nd century) ** Unnamed Federation starships (23rd century) ** Unnamed Federation starships (24th century) ** Unnamed Maquis fighters ** Unnamed Maquis raiders *** Eddington's raider ** Unnamed NCIA-93 type starships ** Unnamed Nimitz class starships ** Unnamed Norway class starships ** Section 31 starships ** Unnamed Shepard class starships * Unnamed Kazon starships ** Unnamed Kazon carrier vessels ** Unnamed Kazon fighters ** Unnamed Kazon raiders * Unnamed Klingon starships ** Unnamed D7 class (2256) starships (DIS) ** Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey (mid 23rd century) (DIS) * Unnamed Nausicaan ships * Unnamed Orion Interceptors * Unnamed Rigellian scoutships * Unnamed Species 8472 bio-ships * Unnamed Tellarite cruisers * Unnamed Tholian ships ** Unnamed Tholian ships (22nd century) ** Unnamed Tholian ships (23rd century)